


Beating

by finesharp



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp





	Beating

Luigi brought the bottle down on the table so hard that he thought it was going to shatter. It didn't, and he glared at it before taking a swig, then bringing it crashing against the edge to make sure it damn well did shatter this time.

"You have a-scared away all-a my GENterns," his brother said from the far side of the kitchen.

"Fuck you, Pavi," Luigi answered with his customary elegance, his anger muted by the slur in his speech.

"You want an invitation, brother?" Pavi was slinking across the room. "With all-a the Pavi's GENterns gone, some help would be nice." He tugged at Luigi's ascot, smiling coquettishly under his second face.

"Don't fucking touch me," Luigi snapped, pulling away. The ascot slipped out of his collar and hung from Pavi's fingers. Luigi grabbed it with his free hand.

"Calm down, brother," he answered, stepping back.

Luigi stepped after him like a wolf smelling weaker prey. "Something wrong, bello?" He spat the Italian word artlessly, mockingly, and waved the broken bottle.

"No, no, it's-a only-" Pavi stumbled, realizing he'd misjudged his backward steps and wound up against the wall instead of in the doorway.

"It's nothing, you fucking fag," Luigi answered him, swinging the bottle and catching his brother in the cheek. Pavi whimpered. "You sound like such a fucking girl." He slammed it against Pavi's other cheek, cutting deep enough to tear through the mask and draw blood from the raw skin underneath.

"My face," he whined, reaching up to touch the torn flesh. Luigi grabbed Pavi's wrist and pulled his hand away, pinning it to the wall above. When Pavi reached up to fight, he grabbed his other hand as well.

"Let m-me go..."

"You said this was an invitation," Luigi said, throwing the remains of the bottle into the sink. He needed both hands to bind Pavi's wrists with his ascot. Then he dragged his brother away from the wall and bent him over the small table, smashing his nose into the mahogany surface.

"This is what you asked for, right?" the older Largo demanded, tearing Pavi's trousers and using his knife to cut away the silk briefs. Pavi struggled, causing the knife to bite into his hips.

"Oops. You need to be more fucking careful around knives, Pavi," Luigi told him as he unzipped his own pants. "You get cut." Pavi made one more attempt to get free before his brother grabbed him by the hair and smashed him against the table a second time.

Pavi whimpered as Luigi shoved his cock in, and wriggled beneath him, searching for an angle that didn't hurt quite so much. The motion just made Luigi thrust faster and harder into him. The whimpering grew louder and more ragged, and then it occurred to Luigi.

"Are you fucking enjoying this?" Luigi demanded.

"No, brother," Pavi said, but his voice caught and Luigi thought he was lying. Dragging the knife down his brother's spine, Luigi thrust a few more times before finishing with a grunt.

"Fuck. You." he said with finality as he zipped his clothes.

"Si, brother," Pavi said weakly. "You did."

Satisfied, Luigi stomped away, but not before hitting the call button to summon the help.  



End file.
